Foundation Armed Forces
The Aviation In the beginning, before the Foundation was built and a military conducted, Aviators were just the everyday engineers who played vital roles during the Long Drift. The very survival of the Dravinauryn species depended on them. As war intensified across the First Fleet, the engineering crews came together to work independently on not only repairing the First Fleets ships, but also join the campaign led by Fraenir and Gunvor at the time. History books that tell of the Long Drift and the civil war between the Foundation and the Ironfang still mention how the engineers use to ambush the Ironfang all across the First Fleet, using the advantage of knowing the ships all too well to trap Ironfang members in rooms and vacuum out the oxygen in order to suffocate them. Because of this, the Ironfang began calling them Aviators because of their “Air Force Tactics”. Once the Foundation was developed, Aviators were trained in combat so that they could defend themselves on Jotunheim during the Great War, and that same training is still used among their starships today. The Aviation branch also stretches over any starship within the Foundation, perhaps making it the most frequently used half of the military. They also build and control all of Eimyrja’s star ports and orbital rings, and scientists who are researching space also fall under the Aviation’s leaves. After studying the first starship models used during the Long Drift, the Aviation made the F-O-E Zahkarien the preferred model for battleship designs upon noting her incredible durability and might in the war against time. The F-O-E Zahkarien is still enlisted today, several hundred years after she was built, and has only received a few minor upgrades to keep her running. Aviation Bridge Crew * Engineering Officer, Left: Also referred to as the “Left Hand” by the Captain, the Left Engineering Officer manages all left-wing engineering decks, or any work being conducted by the engineers under his supervision. * Engineering Officer, Right: Often times referred to as the “Right Hand” by the Captain, the Right Engineering Officer plays the same role as his Left counterpart, only he manages and supervises the right-wing engineering decks. * Master Gunnery Officer: Across the battleship bridge, the Master Gunnery Officer is sometimes referred to as the “Main Gunner” by the Captain and other bridge personnel. The Master Gunner manages the battleships primary armaments, and has the important task of controlling the tables in galactic warfare. He supervises the statuses of these armaments, and controls how they engage in combat. Surprisingly enough, about 80% of the weaponry installed on a Foundation battleship is automated, and about 65% of a battleships general armament is controlled by the Master Gunner. * Support Gunnery Officer: The Support Gunner can sometimes be referred to as the “Side Gunner” by the Captain and other personnel on the bridge. The Support Gunner manages the battleships secondary armaments. The 15% of a battleships general armament that is not controlled by the Master Gunner will typically be controlled by the Support Gunner. * Defense System Officer: Unlike most of the bridge crew, the Defense System Officer doesn't have a nickname. Instead, he goes by the abbreviation “D.S.O”. The Defense System Officer manages the overall integrity of the battleship, such as its energy shields, how much power they are drawing, and their effectiveness in combat. * Chief Staff Officer: The Chief Staff Officer is sometimes just called the “Manager” by the Captain and other bridge personnel. The Chief Staff Officer manages the bridge, and other managers that fall under his supervision throughout the battleship. Before the Foundation began training their Staff Officers to be a backup on the bridge, they wouldn't be found on the bridge during combat. * Captain: The Captain is the leading head in each individual ship, which is typically ordered by a Superior when multiple ships combine into a fleet. Without any leadership from a Captain or a Superior, by order of the Foundation, the battleship must be turned back over to the Foundation until a new leader has been assigned. The Captain is meant to be a high ranking officer who has specialized in battle tactics, and who can remain calm in a combat situation and not only manage, but also evaluate that same combat situation in order to better command his vessel during a galactic fight. Aviation Units Aviator's: The Foundation's engineers. They have dense energy shields and wear light to medium armors, with helmets designed after a bull's head. Jagerflies: Found in every fleet, the Jagerfly is the Foundation's fighter pilot. They don't really wear any armor, but do have thin energy shields. Their helmets take on a fairly feline shape. Haer av Brann The Haer av Brann came before the Aviation did back during the Long Drift, since at the time they were the majority of the Foundation’s people. This branches title, however, was gained through combat both during the Long Drift and the Great War, with “Haer”, meaning Army, being what the Ironfang claimed that they were, and “av Brann” being what the Silver Plague cried during the Great War, which means “of Fire”. Obviously during the Great War the Haer av Brann was a more planetary-based branch, but once Norvei was secured by the Foundation and the Great War ended, the soldat’s which fill the Haer av Brann’s lines were trained more for combat in a starship rather than just ground work, since a starship was more likely to be a warzone than any planet may ever be in this day and age. The Haer av Brann is a force to be reckoned with. They carry the immense pride of the Foundation in the form of plates for their power armors, and should combat arise, they will seek honor through beating it out of the enemy. They are tall, and resilient, and use both of these attributes to the fullest of their abilities. Haer av Brann Units and Ranking Tier '''''One: Private, Private First Class, Lance Corporal, Corporal, and Sergeant'' Ulven: The standard soldat in the Haer av Bran. They're equipped with medium armors and are trained to be universal with weaponry. The Ulven's armor features a helmet designed vaguely after the shape of a canine head and has a faux fur collar to complement the canine-like appearance. The Ulven armor does not ever feature any sashes. Fuglen: Just a lighter armored version of the standard soldat, they specialize in advanced marksmanships, and are trained more for the primary use of long-ranged rifles.The Fuglen’s armor features a helmet shaped after an avian head and has a faux feather collar to add to the bird-like appearance. The Fuglen armor does not ever feature any sashes. Hjorten: They are the final standard soldat in the Haer av Brann, however their specialty in being field medics make them the lightest armored unit in the Foundation. They wear skintight gel suits underneath a sealed biohazard overlay, and have very few armor plates overall. But unlike most other units, the Hjorten does feature a dense energy shield. The Hjorten’s helmet is designed after the shape of a deer’s head and has a faux fur collar. The Hjorten armor does not ever feature any sashes, but they are colored in only reds, whites, and silvers. ''Tier Two: Gunnery Sergeant, Master Sergeant, and First Sergeant Minauryn Tier I: The infantrymen of the Haer av Brann. Because of their specialty of filling the frontlines and breaking down the enemy, they are equipped with the strongest, and heaviest, power armor then all other units. But despite having the most durable armor, they have the weakest energy shields. The Minauryn helmet is designed after the shape of a bulls head, but because the Aviators also wear a similar helmet shape, the Minauryn has four horns instead of two. The Minauryn armor also has a much thicker faux fur collar, and always has a bronze sash. The Minauryn is the only unit who can be ranked as Gunnery Sergeant. Bjorn Tier I: The jack of all trades, seasoned in combat and no longer just a typical standard Ulven. They stack behind the infantrymen, ensuring that the frontline has its spears between the shields, or in their case, rifles between the heavy weapon and armor experts. They are still equipped with a medium armor, but now they also have a medium-thin energy shield. Their helmets have now also taken the shape of a bear’s head. The Bjorn armor still features a faux fur collar, and beyond the change of their helmet, they are notable by their bronze sash. The Bjorn is the only unit who can be ranked as Master Sergeant. Valkyrie Tier I: While the Ulven develop into the Bjorn, the Fuglen develops into the Valkyrie. They are the Haer av Brann’s special operatives, equipped with light armor and an energy shield that can render them invisible for short periods of time rather than really protect them. They have further mastered their marksmanships, making them the Foundation’s deadliest shots. But for the times when they are aboard starships where not all guns can necessarily be shot inside, the Valkyrie makes a formidable opponent in melee combat. While the Valkyrie armor still features its bird-like helmet and faux feather collar, the Valkyrie never wears a sash. The Valkyrie is the only unit who can be ranked as First Sergeant. Tier Three: Second Lieutenant, First Lieutenant, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel Minauryn Tier II: The Minauryn’s stats increase with the availability to the Tier II armor models, and their knowledge of heavy weapons and armor brings them to a master level. They wear silver sashes, and even decorate their armor in different styles and color depending on the squad. Bjorn Tier II: The Bjorn’s stats increase with the availability to the Tier II armor models, and their knowledge of basic weapons and armor brings them to an expert level. By now however the individual Bjorn might’ve come to favor a certain loadout despite having a feel for all weapon types, making each one as unique as the way they design their armors. The Bjorn at Tier II wears a silver sash. Valkyrie Tier II: The Valkyries stats increase with the availability to the Tier II armor models, and their knowledge of rifles and melee and light armor brings them to an expert level. Despite an increase in stats, the Valkyrie still remains the lightest fighting unit, meaning that their energy shields are weak to none in protection, and they are more vulnerable to attacks than the other units available. And while they still don't wear sashes, they do wear half of a pair of silver chaps (one leg is wrapped). Tier Four: Brigadier General, Major General, Lieutenant General Minauryn Tier III: The Minauryn receives a final stat increase with the availability of the Tier III armor models, and their knowledge of heavy weapons and armor has already reached the level of master. Tier III Minauryn armor features a helmet with six horns instead of four, and they now wear a golden sash. Touches of gold are also now available in their color palettes. Bjorn Tier III: The Bjorn receives a final stat increase with the availability of the Tier III armor models, and their knowledge of basic weapons and armor brings them to the level of master. The Tier III Bjorn now wears a golden sash, and their armor can feature touches of gold in the color palette. Valkyrie Tier III: The Valkyrie receives a final stat increase with the availability of the Tier III armor models, and their knowledge of rifles and melee brings them to the level of master. The Valkyrie now wears a golden leg wrap, and their armor can have gold in the color palette. Tier Five, Final Tier: Superior Dragon: Once the Minauryn has reached the final tier, their armor is exchanged for the Dragon model. The helmet features the shape of a dragons head with six horns, and the armor is equipped with additional spike plates over the shoulders and knee caps. The Dragon armor follows a specific color palette of greys, whites, blacks, and touches of gold or silver, and sashes are now styled after the Foundation’s flag. Valravn: Once the Bjorn has reached the final tier, their armor is exchanged for the Valravn model. The helmet is shaped after a canine head still, but the shoulders now feature a mix of fur and long protruding feathers, as well as additional spike plates over the shoulders and knee caps. The Valravn armor follows a specific color palette of greys, whites, blacks, and touches of gold or silver, and sashes are now styled after the Foundation’s flag. Phoenix: Once the Valkyrie has reached the final tier, their armor is exchanged for the Phoenix model. The helmet continues the shape of a birds head, but now features six horns, and the armor is equipped with additional spike plates over the shoulders and knee caps. The Phoenix armor follows a specific color palette of greys, whites, blacks, and touches of gold or silver, and sashes are now styled after the Foundation’s flag Category:Lore Category:Faction